The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ilex x meserveae and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Annys Dwarf’. ‘Annys Dwarf’ is a new cultivar of Meserve hybrid holly grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
‘Annys Dwarf’ was discovered by the Inventor as a chance seedling in a trial field in Zundert, The Netherlands in 2006. The parentage is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors using semi-hardwood stem cuttings in October of 2010 in Zundert, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by semi-hardwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.